


Sweet Pea

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith





	Sweet Pea

I slap the off button on my alarm three times more than is absolutely essential.  
I don't want to get up.   
Between the pounding in my head and the cozy warmth radiating from the body tucked in behind me, I really can't think of a reason to get out of bed. Maybe we partied a little too hard last night.  
"You know you need to be gettin' to work." The sleepy voice behind me drawls.  
"Mmph.." I eloquently argue. Keeping my eyes screwed up tight, I roll over, burying my face in his chest, "Gnngh..."   
His tired chuckle rumbles against my forhead,   
"You'll get in trouble again if I keep you. You need to get to work. Come on, Sweet Pea."  
I can't help but snort at the endearment. I squint one eye open, "What did you just call me?"  
He blinks a few times, seemingly confused. Does he not realize he said it out loud?  
"I called you... sweet pea... I-is that strange?"  
I chuckle softly, leaning up and tucking under his jaw.  
"Of course it's strange." I plant a kiss behind his ear as he grunts indignantly, "But I like that you're strange."   
I roll over him, strandling his waist as his hand grasps my left hip. Instead of letting me press him down, he sits up, left arm snaking around my back. He nuzzles into my neck, through my hair,  
"You're not getting out of work that easy." he rumbles, then almost laughs as he feels me slump against him with a petulant huff.  
"Why can't you just let me have some fun?"  
"Oh, so last night wasn't fun?" he practically purrs as he nibbles down my neck and across my collar bone.   
"Not. Fair." I shiver.  
"I'll make you a deal." he pulls away, gently untangling my fingers from where they're gripping his hair, "You go to work." He lightly kisses my sternum, "Do a good job." a kiss below my jaw, "And I'll make sure you have fun tonight." cradling my jaw and pulling me tightly against him, he kissed me so deeply I nearly forgot my name.  
I groan embarrassingly loud when he finally pulls away, urging me out of bed so I can get ready,  
"I would say 'damn you', but then you'd just go on about how your family's already cursed and then I'd really be late for work."  
I nearly dodge the pillow as it whacks my hip. Glancing over, he's sprawled over my side of the bed, but even my pillow can't cover the fact that he's smiling at me, even as his eyes are drifting shut again.  
"Don't you dare forget. You owe me some fun tonight."  
He absently salutes me, already half asleep.   
I double back on my way out the door twenty minutes later, smacking a quick kiss onto his temple.  
"See you tonight."  
"See ya... sweet pea."


End file.
